


YOU'RE MINE

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Beginnings, Codependency, False Identity, Hunter Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: We all know the story. We all know that he left, went to school, fell in love with a girl, and then one-night He broke in telling him ‘Dad’s on a hunting trip...’  But what if...what if that never happened? What if there was no break in? What if he made it to his interview? What if two years after that interview he reunites with him in the most unexpected way?Well here is that story....
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	YOU'RE MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



Sam was at the court house going over his files for a case that day. He knew that it was going to a long one. The file sitting on the desk in front of him was a familiar one, a rap sheet a mile long that included one thing that stood out, credit card theft and murder. 

His own past wasn’t that squeaky clean either. Before he could walk his dad was into it but that was the way of life for a hunter. He wondered if this Abraham Jones could be one, a hunter.

Sam hadn’t had the time to meet with this client yet. When he had requested at the jail to see him, Sam was told that the man was in solitary for biting an officer and they thought maybe it would be safer if the lawyer didn’t meet with him just yet.

The bailiff would be bringing his client in soon. If this was a hunter, Sam would do his damnedest to get them off of all the charges. The world needed as many hunters as possible. He gave up the life but that didn’t mean he wanted others to. Hunters kept people safe without a thank you. Sam knew the dangers that lay in wait in the dark.

The bailiffs brought the man, Abraham Jones, into the court room. Sam looked up as they walked in. Abraham had short, spikey dirty blond hair, soulful green eyes, freckles that lightly spread across his cheeks and nose, pouty soft lips that once sang him a lullaby and then when he was older, taught him how to French kiss. The man’s rough callous hands that used to hold him after a nightmare when he was little, then as a teenager, held him down while they made love, were cuffed in front of his lean, muscular body that you only get from training and hunting, hidden under a tacky orange jump suit.

Sam unconsciously licked his lips. There was no doubt this man, older now but still fine as sin itself, was the one and only Dean Winchester.

Penetrating green eyes stared at the hazel ones. The mousy brown floppy hair that always smelled like strawberries, the tall muscular length of the boy he once raised, sat at a table before him. Instead of saying anything, Dean just winked the all too familiar wink, which made Sam gasp, as he realized it was his big brother. For what it was worth, Sam ended up giving him a patent bitch face, before the officers forcefully made Dean sit down, in the chained off bench behind Sam.

The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stood up, tingling with the knowledge that his brother’s presence was just behind him. He slowly took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew without a doubt he needed to get Dean off – in more ways than one – then a petite Blonde came into his mind... Jessica.

Oh shit! Jessica, He thought. What was he going do? Dean wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with Dad, hunting the thing that killed mom, that destroyed their family and lives. It’s been six years since Sam had seen him. What was he going to do?

He shook himself mentally, he had to deal with it later. Right now, he had to get the charges dropped and Dean outta dodge as quickly as possible. Damn him for showing up here. Damn him to Hell for bringing back at these damn feelings and the slight boner that was now tightening his expensive Marco La Ren dress pants.

“Hiya, Sammy,” came the breathless whisper from behind him, making Sam that much harder in his pants, his skin tingled with the breath of it against the back of his neck. He staved off the shiver that wanted to wrack his body, he couldn’t look weak in front him, not here, not now. Every part of him wanted to show Dean his submissive side, let him know that Sam was still his, even after all these years.

The judge walked in and everyone in the courtroom stood up for a moment before sitting down out of respect for him. The judge then called the case and Dean took the stand after the opening arguments were applied by both Sam and the DA. The state DA was a bitch named Kara Royster (Who Dean and Sam would later find out was a demon named Jael).

She was trying to convince the judge and jury that Abraham Jones was nothing more than a stone cold killed and thief. Sam, on the other hand knew the truth of it. The man was merely a misunderstood drifter, who fell on hard times and was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. 

Once Dean took the stand, Sam pleaded with his eyes for him to behave himself. He knew that his brother could be cocky and self-assured. Of course, that’s what he did when the DA questioned him. She called him a monster during her last question.

“I’ve been called a lot of things over the years, but a monster ain’t one of them.” sniped Dean. “When you got a little brother to feed and clothe, you do what you gonna do to get by. I’ve had that credit card since the kid was 12.”

Sam caught the wink that Dean subtly threw at him. Sam inwardly groaned, his pants getting ultimately tighter. His eyes were without a doubt lust blown by now. If this case wasn’t dropped soon he’d either end up with painful blue balls or taking a recess to the bathroom to jerk off.

It was Sam’s turn to question “Mr. Jones”. “So, you have a little brother you support?”

“Yes. Since I was four and he was six months old. Our father traveled for business and would be gone for months at a time.”

“So how did you end up being at this motel where Christina Baker was killed?”

“I am now a part of the family business. On a solo run without... my father. He’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a while.”

Sam’s eyes widened, he knew that meant trouble. Their dad was either dead or in deep.

“I was here to find my brother to ask him to help me find our dad,” said Dean. “And take back what is MINE.”

“So, you’re possessive of your little brother?” asked Sam trying hard not to smile, his dimples poking through.

“Damn right I am. I’m always protecting his bitch ass,” Dean said with a sexy smirk in return.

The judge coughed. “Mr. Jones, mind your language in this room.”

“Sorry your honor, but that’s my job. Look out for Sammy, is what has been drilled into my head since I was four years old.” answered Dean honestly, all the while looking at Sam with lust in his eyes.

Sam had to hide the proud, shy smile. Bittersweet memories flooded him before he could ask the next question. Clearing his throat as he pushed aside the emotions warring inside of him, he asked “Who was Ms. Baker to you?”

“She was just some chick that picked me up at a bar. Nothing more than a one-night-stand, wanting to suck me dry... of my money,” replied Dean, hoping Sam would get the hint. After a few minutes, he saw the understanding in Sam’s face.

The bitch vamp thought she was going to get the better of Dean Winchester, thought Sam. Yeah, right.

After several more questions, Dean was taken back to his seat, not without his little sway and swagger of his hips, that had Sam holding his breath and averting his eyes, and the closing arguments commenced. The jury left to deliberate, and the courtroom was silent save for the quiet humming behind him. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, his breath tickling the back of his neck. How he yearned for those rough calloused hands on his soft skin, torturing him until he came.

After an hour of waiting, the jury came back with the verdict.

Dean... or rather, Abraham Jones, was cleared of the murder charge, but had to pay a fine of two-thousand dollars. Which of course, Sam would fit the bill, since he knew Dean didn’t have it. He was then taken back to the jail to get his belongings and clothes. The impala, well, Sam had to pay to get her out of the pound as well.

“What were you thinking? How the Hell did you get caught?” accused Sam, sitting in the passenger seat of Baby.

“I ganked the bitch in my own motel room. Didn’t think she was a vamp until she tried to suck something other than my dick,” said Dean with a smirk as he started the car. “Oh, how I’ve missed you baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes, thinking Dean was talking about the car. When he was actually talking about him.

“So where are you off to from here?” asked Sam getting comfortable in his seat, spreading his legs and resting his head against the head rest.

“I’m going to go find Dad. I don’t know where to look exactly, but I know he is out there, alive.”

Sam nodded.

“So, you gonna help me or stay with your apple-pie-life?” asked Dean, looking at him, licking his lower lip seductively.

“Dean,” warned Sam. “I can’t just up and leave. You know that.”

“I can make it worth your while,” teased Dean as he took his hand off the steering wheel and set it on Sam’s upper thigh.

“I am not one of your one-night-stands!” cried Sam, brushing his hand off his thigh.

“No, you’re not,” said Dean, returning his hand back to the wheel. “You’re more than that, Sammy. YOU’RE MINE.”

“Really? Then how come I haven’t seen or heard from you in six years, Dean?” Sam getting pissed. Feeling hurt from missing his big brother all this time.

“’Cause, you deserve to be happy, ok? Can we can the chick-flick-moment now?”

“Whatever, Dean,” mumbled Sam as he sat pensive in his seat. He was trying so hard to be mad at him, but his taunt body below the waist had other ideas.

“Need to go back to that motel. Need to get my duffle. Wasn't able to get it in the car before those nice officers took me,” grumbled Dean.

“Yeah, ok. You can drop me off at my apartment.”

“Sure,” agreed Dean with disappointment in his voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch.”

Sam nodded as he looked out the window. Too many memories of this car. The first time Dean kissed him when he was thirteen. The first time he gave Dean a blowjob in the backseat while dad was driving when he was sixteen. Then first time Dean bent him over the hood and fucked him senseless a year later. All these thoughts and the smell of gun oil and leather, HOME, went straight to his dick, making it so hard it was close to torture.

They pulled into the motel. It was a shit hole, the only thing a hunter could afford and safe to hunker down in for a night or two. They went inside to grab Dean’s duffle that was full of clothes and weapons. The salt line at the door was disturbed, which worried Sam a bit, but he knew it was from the cops hauling Dean’s perky ass outta there.

Sam sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom, watching him as he made sure everything was still in the bag. 

Sam shucked off his suit jacket and tie.

Dean noticed the sensual way he slowly took off the jacket, laying it neatly on the bed.

“You know, Dean. I’ll always be yours,” whispered Sam as he nonchalantly started to unbutton his shirt.

Dean’s mouth went dry, looking at the sun-kissed skin that lay beneath that white starch shirt, watching his chest muscles twist, and his abs twinge as he took it off. He was frozen in place at the end of the bed, just taking in the beauty that was His Sam.

Now standing, Sam seductively popped open the closure to his suit pants. “I’ve missed you,” whimpered Sam, as his pants fell to his ankles, leaving only his boxers on display.

Dean couldn’t... he couldn’t control himself, even though he had been really trying this whole time. He had to touch, taste, feel him. Make him His once again. He moved toward him, crowding him as he wrapped his arms around his nimble waist, confining him closer to his body. His supple lips joined with his, the younger man gasped, making it so Dean had more access to his mouth. The kiss was full of desire, emotion, guilt, pain, and something else, something more, the heat heavy like Dean wanted to devour him.

He broke off the kiss, “It doesn’t matter if it’s for one night or forever, Sammy. You will always be mine.” 

He plunged back in, taking his mouth once more. Making Sam shiver with intense need. Dean groped his ass over the boxers, he longed for him for too long.

“I need you. I need you inside of me, please Dean,” mewled Sam, as his hands drew over Dean’s broad shoulders, down his chest, tugging gently at his nipples, making the older man moan.

Dean pushed him onto the bed, slanting his jean clad waist onto Sam’s cotton covered one, brushing their pelvises together. He could see the heat, desire and want in those blue, green, and gold eyes. As he scaled up Sam’s body, kissing every toned, tight muscle along the way, he heard him gasp and moan in pleasure.

“Please, Dean. Please,” begged Sam.

“What do you want, Baby Boy?” breathed Dean as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling gently.

“YOU. All of you,” moaned Sam as he pushed his pelvis up to get more friction against his incredibly hard dick.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll give you everything you need.” He proceeded to stand. Getting to his feet, he quickly removed his boots and undid his own pants. He was commando, which made Sam whimper even more, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Dean, then reached over to his bag, searching for the lube, there was no way he was hurting his little brother. Finding it, he tossed it onto the bed next to Sam’s thigh, before resuming his position over him.

“You need to remove these if you want me,” whispered Dean as he moved his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tented by his cock. He gently slid them down Sam’s hips that were molded by God himself. Kissing them, licking downwards as he removed the boxers. Torturing Sam little by little, his breathing hitching up a notch as his dick felt the cool air of the room.

“Mmm... Beautiful,” worshipped Dean as he licked the red and purple head, taking in the pearl of cum sitting in the slit, just begging for his lips to do bad, bad things to it. He wrapped his plump, pouty lips around it, sliding down his length, sucking like his life depended on it.

Sam moaned above him, his hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying not to touch his head, although he wanted to use his heavenly mouth.

Dean popped off the engorged member. “You like that, Baby Boy?”

Sam bit his lip again, nodding.

Dean picked up the lube and slicked his fingers on his right hand, then put his lips, hot scorching mouth back on Sam. As he sucked and licked at the head of his dick, his right hand found the little sweet pucker he was looking for. One finger languidly entered Sam’s body, then another, stretching him. Listening to the wonderful noises Sam was making as he sucked his cock and stretched him, made Dean unable to wait any longer. As soon as Dean could fit four comfortably in, he knew Sam was ready. 

Taking Sam’s legs in his hands, he lifted and spread them wide, standing between them. His erect cock straining and pulsing with need, lined up with Sam’s perfectly stretched wanton hole. Applying copious amounts of lube to himself, he carefully pushed himself inside the heat and tight muscle, making him moan in delight.

Sam arched his back as he was impaled with Dean’s length and thickness. Dean began to move slowly as he bent down to capture his mouth once again, while Sam moaned and sobbed at the delicious feeling of Dean inside him.

“I’ve missed this, missed you.”

“Oh God, Dean. More, please.”

Dean began to thrust harder, faster, his pace getting flustered since he was so close, but he wanted Sam to get there first.

“You. Are. Going. To. Stay,” said Dean with every hard, deep, penetrating thrust that hit Sam’s sweet spot. 

“Yes, Yes! Oh God Yes!” babbled Sam as Dean hit his sweet spot over and over, until Sam let go. White, thick, ropes spilled over his stomach and chest, pushing Dean over the edge, filling Sam with his own release. Overcome with exhaustion and ecstasy, Dean tumbled on top of Sam.

Sam was trying to get his breathing back to normal while retracting his blunt nails from his back, sure that he would have indents there as a reminder of the wild passion they just shared.

“Dean, you’re heavy. Roll over onto the bed,” pleaded Sam breathless.

He rolled to the side while slipping out of Sam’s body, making him groan. “So, are you going to stay? Look for dad with me?” whispered Dean against Sam’s shoulder, hoping he would go with him.

Sam sighed. “I guess... I guess I need to go with you, lord knows you’d get lost out there without me.” Looking down at those pretty green eyes that he couldn’t bear to live without for another six years or more.

“Ok,” said Dean, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I missed you. Missed us,” whispered Sam quietly into the silence of the room.

-Fin-

For Dollface, Happy Birthday!


End file.
